A Cappella
by wishingonasky
Summary: 3 friends try out for A Cappella academy. They meet their favorite group, and amazing things happen. Watch as they deal with romance, happiness, sadness, and judgment. Watch as the 3 friends become 2. Rated T for romance and stuffs
**New story, gonna be lots of Pentatonix in it, might be good, might stink, I don't know. Hope you like it!**

My heart pounds against my chest. I peak out from the backstage curtain. The whole entire group of Pentatonix, my idols, were judging the competition. My group members stood behind me.

"Are they all out there?" A cheery voice came from behind me. I nod. "Lora, calm down. I know you're, like, obsessed with them, but we can do this. They'll be nice to us, I know they will. "

I nod. "Thanks, Cay," Candi pats my back, and goes to find the snack bar. We are on last, so we would be waiting a while. But I am too nervous to eat. This is the A Cappella Academy I am trying to get into, recommended by Pentatonix themselves. No pressure at all.

I fidget with the BFF necklace I got from Sofia yesterday, for my 22nd birthday. I look at the silver back of it, and see a little message carved into it. _You got this, Queen._ I smile a little bit, and see Sofia walking over to me.

"I see you found the message. Thought you might need that, seeing that you are a worry wort and all." I rolled my eyes.

"We will be taking a 30 minute break." A announcer's voice went over the intercom. After Sofia's little message, I wasn't as nervous, and decided I should graze a little. I slowly wandered towards the snack bar, and grabbed a plate. I grabbed a few strawberries to start,

"I need to get some food in my mouth. Judging is hard." I heard a sassy voice next to me say. I looked up, then widened my eyes in awe. Right next to me stood Mitch Grassi. I tried my best not to fangirl. But I couldn't help it.

"Hi, Mitch! I am a big fan of you." He looked over at me, His purple hair went over one of his brown eyes, He wore a black sweater, dark blue jeggings, and black felt boots. He smiled kindly, but still had a sassy look in his eyes.

"Thats so nice of you! I suppose you'll be entering the A Cappella contest?" I nodded quickly, my heart pounding. "I am looking forward to hearing you sing. What will you be doing?"

I swallowed. "My group and I are singing Water. You know, the one on your newest album." He nodded.

"Oh my gosh! Slay, Queen! Looking forward to it." My heart did another little flip as Scott walked up next to him. I brushed some hair out of my eyes and tried not to freak out, grabbing some blueberries. "Hey Scott, this girl and her group are doing one of our songs!"

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! What's your guy's names and your group name?" More little flips. I stared at my hands for a second, and saw they were shaking.

"My name is Lora, I am a soprano and a alto. My friends are Sofia, a alto, and Candi, a beatboxer. Our group name is the Wrecking Belles."

They both laughed a little.

"Guess you guys started as a trio too, huh?" I nodded. We have been friends ever since Preschool. _I'm having a casual conversation with my idols. How am I not fangirling so hard?_

"So… Since I am a big fan, can we take a few selfies?" I asked, then cursed at myself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ But surprisingly, they nodded. We took a few, then posted them on all my social media things and tagged them.

"See you guys, I guess." I waved, and they waved back. My phone buzzed, and I had follows from both of them. I breathed heavily, and my heart did little backflips.

I smelled BBQ, and smiled. Avi would probably be there. I followed the smell. Sure enough, there he was. He was wearing a plaid button up shirt and skinny jeans, with boots. His hair was pulled back into a man bun. His long beard was freshly trimmed. I blushed.

Next to the BBQ was fried chicken, and casually grabbed one. I looked up and Avi looked over at me. "Hi. I'm a big fan of you." I casually said to him, leaning on the wall.

He grinned at me. "Why, thank you. You in the contest?" I nodded. "Can't wait to see what you sing. I bet it will be great." He bit into his BBQ.

"Thanks. Singing a Pentatonix song, too." That caught his attention.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

"Well, I bet it will be great." He took out his phone.

"Whats your twitter name?"

" SilverstarDraws"

"...And followed."

I squealed inside. I bet my face was beat red. 3 follows by the members of Pentatonix in one day? This day had to be the best of my life. "Bye." I waved.

 _Now where would Kirstin be hanging?_ I sighed and shook my head. I went to the bathroom to clear my head. There, talking, was Sofia and Kirstin. "Lor, look who I found. Now, don't fangirl too hard." She saw the look on my face. I was breathing hard. "We were talking about our performance."

"Yeah. I think you guys will do great, even with only 3 members. I mean, we started out as trio, too. Even then everyone thought Telephone sounded great." I blushed. She dabbed at her lips with her lip gloss. Sofia was putting on another layer of blush.

"Thank you. I'm a big fan."

"So I heard. Anyways-" The announcer came back on.

"Everyone please return to your seats. We will be starting in 5 minutes."

"Well, I guess we should go back. Nice seeing you!" She was looking at her phone. Then my phone buzzed. _kirstintaylor followed you._

I looked up and squealed, but she was already gone. I let a big breath out. I felt warm everywhere. This day has been amazing.

 **I promise Chapter 2 is a lot better. -Silver**


End file.
